TestLove
by Ichi Namidairo
Summary: wajah tampan, lumayan tinggi, kulit putih tanpa cacat -penilaian pertama/dingin, kejam, dan sok cool -penilaian kedua/ Uchiha ya? pantas./ 7 hari sebangku dengan Uchiha bungsu itu...?/ Melumpuhkan hati sosok Uchiha selama 7 hari? why not?/badSummary/gaje,abal,d.s.b/jika berkenan, silahkan review :3
1. Chapter 1

Ulangan akhir semester, ulangan paling mendebarkan dalam hidupku, huhh… aku tidak tau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal nanti atau tidak. Yang jelas aku sepertinya akan frustasi gara-gara tugas sial dari beberapa sensei-ku yang masih belum selesai kukerjakan. Lebih parahnya lagi, test UAS ini, tempat duduknya akan diacak dari kelas 10 sampai 12, jadi aku yakin 99.9% aku akan bersebelahan dengan kakak kelas. Kenapa aku yakin ? karena aku baru duduk di kelas 10. Kami-sama…. Aku berharap punya teman sebangku yang pinter, cowok juga gapapa deh, yang penting bisa diajak kerjasama (inner : yang dipikirin kerajasamanya dulu,, mwehehehe…), tapi kalo cowok kudu cakep plus keren, tajir juga gapapa (inner : buat disuruh nyogok pengawas yang killer), bisa diajak curcol, asyik lagi… amen #fufufu~

.

..

…

_Ichi Namidairo Present…_

TEST

Disclaimer :: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rated :: T

Genre :: Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo's , EYD berantakan etc.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

Uhm,.. yaa maaf dari tadi aku belum mengenalkan diriku, oke namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Mempunyai rambut panjang sepunggung yang selalu kuikat tinggi. Iris berwarna hijau cerah, yang cocok dengan kulit putihku ini. Tinggi 165 cm, dan khas dengan senyuman ceriaku ini. Hehe.. kenapa aku jadi narsis begini?. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahku. Konoha High School. Sekolah favorit yang berhasil kudapati sekarang. Mengingat kerja keras ku saat masih duduk di SMP, yang mati-matian belajar untuk bisa masuk sekolah ini.

_5 Desember 20XX_

Aku memasuki ruangan nomor 20, ya itu adalah nomor ruangan test ku. Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah kakak kelas yang duduk sebangku denganku. Dan… ternyata dia cowok!. Oke, aku akui dia lumayan tinggi, berkulit putih, hidung mancung, dan ada yang khas dengan dirinya, yaitu tatanan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam. Wajahnya tampan tanpa cacat, dan jika dilihat dari penampilan fisiknya, dia sepertinya orang kaya. Aku mengangkat bahuku pelan, pandanganku kembali ke arah meja. Huff… sungguh penilaian pertama yang sangat berlebihan. Kuterima 1 soal dan 2 lembar jawab: LJK dan LJU. Dan yang membuatku bingung, dua duanya disediakan kolom untuk menjawab pilihan ganda.

"Senpai.." Ucapku pelan sambil menusuk-nusuk pundaknya pelan dengan pensil 2B ku. Bukannya mencari kesempatan yaa. Tapi aku memang ingin benar-benar bertanya dengannya.

"Hn," gumamnya tak jelas dan sama sekali tidak menolehkan pandangannya barang sedetik ke arahku. Mata kelam itu tetap saja masih sibuk dengan apa yang dipegangnya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Cuek banget sih ini orang.

"Ngisi pilihan gandanya itu yang ini apa yang ini? Trus uraiannya ditulis dimana?" Kataku sedikit acuh, karena merasa tak diperhatikan. Tangan kananku memegang LJK yang berwarna merah, dan tangan kiriku memegang LJU berwarna hitam.

"Pilihan ganda LJK, uraian LJU," dan lagi-lagi aku memutar mataku bosan. Oke dia benar-benar dingin sekarang. Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambut darkblue itu saking kesalnya. Sedikit memanyunkan bibirku, aku hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Walaupun aslinya dihati meledak-ledak pengen nendang ini orang. Bukannya langsung mengerjakan soal, aku malah memperhatikan lembar jawabku, sambil memilin-milin ujung rambut softpinku.

"Paham gak sih?!" Ucap -salah- lebih tepatnya seperti bentakan secara halus dari sosok tampan disebelahku. Aku menoleh. Sesaat emerald dan Onyx bertemu. Mata sekelam malam itu menatapku tajam, seolah-olah ingin membunuhku. Aku hanya mendegus pelan.

"Paham," Ucapku sarkastik, ihh.. ngapain juga bentak-bentak orang seenak jidatnya kek gitu. Dan, apa itu tadi, seringaian merendahkan yang ditujukan padaku. Rasanya ingin mutah saja. Dingin, kejam, dan sok cool, itu penilaian kedua untuk sosok pantat ayam disampingku. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kukerjakan soal ini sebelum waktu habis.

Waktu tes sudah selesai. Dan si pantat ayam itu sudah keluar ruangan 15 menit yang lalu. Dasar sok jaim, eh? Ngapain aku mikirin dia, iuh. Tapi aku penasaran banget sama itu orang, namanya siapa ya?. Ku ulurkan leherku berusaha melihat data yang tertempel di meja test ku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha? Oh, jadi dia Uchiha, pantas.

~.~ TEST ~.~

_6 Desember 20XX_

Hari yang cerah. Dan juga hari ke-dua test ku. Tapi hari yang cukup sial bagi siswa diruanganku, karena kali ini pengawas testnya sangat ketat. Yuuhi Kurenai dan Maito Guy. Sungguh, menoleh saja aku tak berani. Berbeda terbalik dengan sebelahku, wajahnya tetap datar namun terkesan serius.

"Ehm," aku bedehem kecil, untuk merilekskan tubuhku yang terasa tidak nyaman. Sungguh, aku memang benar-benar tidak nyaman. Sekilas, kulihat Uchiha disampingku ini melirikku dengan ekor matanya.

"Ssst.. teme…. teme…" terdengar suara bisikan dari belakang, aku sedikit menoleh. Dan, si Uchiha ini juga ikut menoleh dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"nhomhor dhua, thigha, emphat, isinya apha?" tanyanya pelan, hampir tak bersuara dengan menggunakan kode di tangannya. Si pantat ayam ini kemudian berbalik melihat jawabannya, kemudian menoleh kepada sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang bertanya padanya tadi.

"Dua A, tiga C, empat D," ucapnya lantang dengan volume suara yang dinaikkan. Sontak, semua kepala menoleh kepadanya.

"BWAHAHAHA…." Dua detik kemudian tawa riuh siswa meledak. Mereka menertawai sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang memberi jawaban kepada temannya secara blak-blakan. Kedua pengawasku juga ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku sendiri mencoba untuk menahan tawa dengan cara menutupi mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Kulihat sosok jabrik kuning dibelakang sana wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Huff… benar-benar lucu. Disaat anak-anak masih tertawa lebar, senyumku mendadak pudar. Karena pemilik rambut dongker disampingku menatapku tajam dengan mata onyxnya.

_**~.~To Be Continued~.~**_

**A/N :: Saya datang kembali dengan fict. baru :D Semoga reader suka. Dan saya tahu feelnya kurang ngena dan kalimatnya terlalu berantakan T.T Maaf kalo kependekan dan banyak typo nya, hehe :D**

**Jika berkenan, silahkan review :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Huff… rasanya aku masih ingin tertawa gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di depan ruang test ku sambil melihat-lihat isi buku pelajaran yang kupegang. Walau tampak serius, tapi aku tidak serius, entahlah kosentrasiku buyar ketika tiba-tiba aku memikirkan sosok pantat ayam itu. Dan lagi-lagi aku tersenyum dalam lamunan.

"Ohayou~" Sapa sosok perempuan cantik berambut merah pekat didepanku. Dia tersenyum ramah, sambil menaikkan kacamata hitamnya, ia duduk disampingku.

"Ohayou-moo senpai" balasku dengan tersenyum. Mata ruby-nya bersinar cerah menatapku. Benar-benar perempuan yang ramah.

"Kau perempuan yang sebangku dengan Sasuke bukan?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Ku letakkan buku yang kupegang sejenak, mencoba menyamankan diri.

"Iya, ehm, nama kakak siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku Karin, Uzumaki Karin, Kau Sakura kan?!" jawabnya sambil menedipkan sebelah matanya manja.  
"Sasuke yang memberitahuku, hehe," sambungnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Haha, si pantat ayam itu, aneh juga sih, dia selalu menyelesaikan soalnya duluan, cuek, dan pas si durian itu tanya baik-baik, malah dijawab kayak gitu, haha dasar aneh," kekehku ringan mengingat kejadian kemarin, kulihat Karin_senpai pun ikut terkekeh mendengar ocehanku.

"Haha, dia memang begitu, itu sih sudah biasa," katanya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke depan wajahnya, dan percakapan kami tentang Sasuke Uchiha - si pantat ayam terus berlanjut sampai bel tanda masuk terdengar.

.

..

…

_Ichi Namidairo Present…_

TEST

Disclaimer :: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rated :: T

Genre :: Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo's , EYD berantakan etc.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

_7 Desember 20XX_

"Senpai~" Ucapku sok bersikap lugu. Haha, kali aja dia mau dengerin.

"Hn" Ucapnya dengan sok cuek lagi.

"Err~ senpai, bisa nomor ini gak?" Kataku sambil menunjukkan kertas lampiran yang kubawa. Kulihat dia tampak serius membaca soal test ku. Dalam hati aku tersenyum kemenangan. Ah~ akhirnya si raven ini peduli juga.

Dengan wajah santainya ia menoleh ke arah kanan, tepatnya pada bangku sebelah yang diisi oleh si smart Neji Hyuga a.k.a teman ku sekelas yang terkenal dengan kecerdasan otaknya itu, dengan menaikkan sebelas alisnya dia tesenyum licik. Dan aku hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mataku. Apasih yang direncanakan?

"Catat,"

Eh, apanya yang dicatat, maksudnya gimana sih? Aku masih saja melongo, dan si pantat ayam ini tidak juga menoleh.

"Jadi minta jawaban gak sih ?!" Semprongnya setengah kesal, sambil menatap mukaku yang masih melongo dengan setengah mulut terbuka. Mataku berkedip dua kali masih sambil menatap nya.

1

2

3

"Ekh?! Ya ya ya," Kataku gugup sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, duhhh… kenapa aku jadi bertingkah bodoh gini sih, emmmm~ maluuuuuuu.

Kudengar dia membuang nafasnya tanda kekesalan, pantat ayam itu menoleh ke arah kanan lagi.

"Catat!" Ucapnya lebih dingin.

"i-iya," jawabku gugup, duh sakura jangan berlagak bodoh gini dong. Segera kusambar pensil didepanku, huff~ kuhembuskan nafasku pelan.

"dua tiga d empat puluh lima a,"

DUAAKK~

"Arghhh~" teriaknya spontan.

"Senpai ! ngasih jawabannya pelan-pelan aja napa?" ucapku sambil memasang muka cemberut dan menggembungkan pipiku.

"Ah, iya-iya," jawabnya gak kalah juteknya. Yang usut punya usut ngerencanain mau ngasih jawaban dengan nada keras, tapi gak keras- keras juga sih.

"Uchiha, bisakah kau mengerjakan soalmu dengan tenang," ucap sosok guru berambut keperak-perakan, dengan masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Uban mungkin? Eh? Tau ah, masa muda-muda ubanan sih.

Kulirik si pantat ayam di sebelahku, huh lagi – lagi dia pasang wajah sok cool nya itu.

~.~ TEST ~.~

_8 Desember 20XX_

Seharian aku gak ngomongin- eh gak ngobrol maksudnya, sama si pantat ayam. Biarin, biarin dia tau, kalo aku lagi marah. Dianya sendiri kan yang buat masalah.

Huh,.. udah gitu aku kudu cepetan ke pepustakaan nih, buat ngerjain tugas, bentar lagi test kan mau selesai, itu artinya tugas-tugas semester 1 kudu di cepetan dikumpulin.

Ugh~ tinggi amat sih ini buku. Sudah 15 menit lebih aku menggapai gapai buku Ensiklo tapi tetap aja gak sampe. Gimana nih, padahal aku udah jinjit sampai ambang batas, pokoknya aku ga boleh menyerah, ayo Sakura kamu pasti bisa !

Kuulurkan tanganku sambil berjinjit lagi, tanpa ku sadari ada seseorang yang ikut mengulurkan tangan putihnya dan dia berhasil mengambil buku tebal berwarna bitu tua itu. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Dan dia…

Sa

Su

Ke ?!

"Makanya tumbuh itu ke atas bukan kesamping," ucapnya dengan wajah dingin. Ekh? Apa dia bilang, dengan menggembungkan pipiku aku berdiri mengahadapinya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Terserah apa kata anda, yang penting kembalikan itu buku," ucapku sambil menyibak sebelah poni softpinkku.

"Hn?" gumamnya absurd sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dua kancing atas baju seragamnya tidak dikaitkan. Seragamnya acak – acakan. Rabut raven nya menggantung mengikuti gerakan kepalanya, membingkai wajah putih mulus itu. Sangat berantakan –tapi aku akui dia itu tambah cool-. Argh~ sial apa dia itu tercipta jadi orang keraen tapi nyebelin gitu ya. Huh, sial.

Ku alihkan pandanganku menuju buku Ensiklo yang di pegangnya. Berusaha mengambil buku yang dipegangnya, aku tidak sdar dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

GREPP

Dia memelukku dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menyembunyikan buku di balik punggungnya. Dahi kita saling bersentuhan. Senyum—lebih tepatnya seringaian terpatri di wajah putih bak porselen itu. Kedua tanganku terjebak di antara tubuh kami. Kupandangi mata elang itu dengan seksama.

Onyx dan Emerald beradu pandang.

_**~.~To Be Continued~.~**_

**A/N :: tidak banyak kata, banyak typo's, dan alurnya udah ku panjangin-dikit-. Dan suer, jangan protes soal tata bahasa T.T**

**Saatnya balas Review (yang Lagi On Cek PM :) )**

** .7 :: ** ini udah update, udah dipanjangin alurnya kok -dikit- #plakk. Review lagi ya :D

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom :: **ini udah update. Hehe makasih yaa. Review lagi yaa :D

** :: **yang gila siapa? Authornya apa ff.a ? Review lagi yaa :P

**Kumada Chiyu :: **makasih. Ini udah update kok, hehe, tapi aku suka reviewmu loh (y). Review lagi yahh :D

_**Terimakasih banyak buat readers yang sudah**_

_**Memfollow dan memfave fict. abal ini :)**_


End file.
